


The Nightmare Child

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Sith ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An expedition to the tomb of Exar Kun reveals new things about Poe — as well as Poe and Ben’s relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	The Nightmare Child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea I was trying to actually give form for quite some time.

It wasn’t often that they actually got to investigate Sith happenings on Yavin IV, but Ben and Poe got to. Luke had told him about the reports of “poltergeist-like activity” from the groundskeeper near Kun’s temple and now...now they were actually investigating. 

”So let me get this straight,” Poe said when Ben told him. They were in the kitchen of the house that Poe had gotten when he moved out of his father’s house proper. “We’re investigating an honest-to-stars Sith tomb? On Yavin IV?”

”Basically.”

Poe laughed in surprise. Ben found that he liked the way that Poe laughed, the flashing of white teeth, the smiling around the eyes. That was the best way to describe it, what was so very captivating about Poe. There was something about him that seemed to be so much like pure sunlight. “Okay,” he said. “Do I at least make the ‘Force Ghost Busters’ joke?”

Ben laughed as well. Then, “Well, technically, Dark Siders don’t get Force Ghosts, but we are busting ghosts...”

”That we are,” Poe said. “I guess it’s just...weird. At least a little. It’s kind of like...when was the last time we thought there were Sith hanging out on Yavin IV? I mean, maybe I won’t be able to see them, but still — are you okay, Ben? You seem a little bit nervous.”

”Yeah. A bit,” Ben said. Truth be told, he envied Poe. Poe didn’t have the Force. Poe didn’t have to worry about one step wrong and it being over. Ben could safely say that he was afraid. Afraid, as he’d always been, of failure. 

Poe squeezed his shoulder, a gesture that, as ever, made Ben’s heart speed up a little bit. “Don’t worry,” Poe said. “Anything goes wrong, I’ll look out for you.”

Ben grinned. “I had a feeling you would.”

***

Even as they actually headed out towards the Sith temple of Yavin IV, Ben couldn’t help but shiver as he drew his arms closer around himself. There was something about intruding on Exar Kun’s temple that just felt...cold. 

“Yeah, I know,” Poe said. “It’s creepy as all hell. I don’t know why, but it just feels...sad. Empty.”

Ben couldn’t say he blamed Poe. Luke walked ahead of them, explaining what had happened. “Kun razed the planet of Yavin IV long ago,” he said. “It took ten years after his rampage for Yavin IV to be green again."

”What exactly caused his fall?” Poe said. 

“Well,” Ben said, “He used to be a Jedi.”

Poe sighed. “Of course.”

”Not necessarily ‘of course,’” Ben said. “I mean, not every Sith was once a Jedi. Freedon Nadd’s one example. But quite a few Sith used to be Jedi.”

”Says volumes,” Luke said bitterly, “About how well the Jedi protected their students.”

Ben shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that. But...yeah. Kun was curious. Ambitious. Freedon Nadd preyed on it; from my knowledge, he injured Kun on purpose and only healed him when Kun accepted the Dark Side.”

Poe winced. “It sounds like torture,” he said. 

Thinking about it more, Ben could say it did. 

***

Even approaching the Temple, it was Poe who said, “Is there any way to help him?”

”Huh."

”Well, that’s what Jedi do,” Poe argued. “Help people. If this guy’s been effectively tortured into being evil and his spirit can’t even find rest...shouldn’t we help him?”

Ben paused. Then, “It’s a thought. I just don’t know if Kun wants to be helped. Even in death. Ajunta Pall genuinely felt remorse for his actions and wanted to move on, but Kun...I don’t think it’ll be that easy.”

”Well,” Poe said, “I always did love a challenge.”

Luke sighed. “Whatever choice we make, we should stay close,” he said. “We can’t be too careful, either of us.”

Even as they entered the tomb, entered the chill, Ben couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
